MaxFunDrive 2016
"MaxFunDrive 2016" is a Maximum Fun Network special Donors-only episode, originally released on March 2, 2016. Description Thank you for your support! It's time for Second Chances! The brothers go back to questions from the first ten episodes to bring new insight to old queries. Outline Episode 01: Gettin’ Beebed 05:25 - Twitter - I want a larger follower account but I’m finding it difficult to get more than two in a day. What can I do? -- ThePotato Episode 04: Hey Jeffrey 09:22 - Formspring - How do you make things less awkward between you and an ex? Episode 06: Time Travel President 14:34 - Formspring - How do I politely tell my wife that I don't want to watch any more fucking CSI? Episode 02: Holding a Stranger's Hand 17:55 - Assume I’m an awesome pretty girl. I like a shy guy and had three dates. First three dates were all in dates and HH. We had a tournament of bar games kind a thing going. The fourth date was a driving range, his idea. How do I get him to transition to a nice dinner? Episode 04: Hey Jeffrey 23:46 - Hey guys, just wondering what the word ‘cute’ means? I hear women use the word in conversation all the time and I’m more and more confused by its true meaning given its multitude of uses. 25:56 - My friend doesn’t seem to grasp the point of the “Would You Rather?” game. He poses questions such as “Would you rather be able to jump over tall buildings or have the ability to hear babies crying anywhere on the planet?” or “Would you rather be on fire or not be on fire?” How can I teach him the proper way to play or is he a lost cause? -- Adam from Gmail Episode 06: Time Travel President 27:59 - Y - Will there be a Presidential election in 2012? Recently, the buzz about not having elections in 2012 has gained a lot of momentum. It seems to stem from several of Obama's initiatives and other legislation being introduced that gives Obama some frightening powers. For example, cyber legislation gives Obama sole power to shut down the internet; legislation was introduced to remove presidential term limits (repeal of the 22nd amendment); and the controversial 16,000 armed IRS agents. On radio and tv, I have heard several comments about the possibility that we will NOT have presidential elections in 2012. When guests to the various shows mention the elections and possible turnovers in 2012, several hosts have remarked, "...if we have elections in 2012". Your thoughts? What other events and legislation would give you concern about whether or not the 2012 elections will be cancelled and if tried, what will the public reaction be? Episode 03: My Walnut is a Temple 32:37 - Travis reads Cosmo - “A guy’s prostate, the walnut sized gland under his bladder, is the ultimate magic button to push if you want to blow his mind in bed. Partway through oral sex or intercourse rest two fingers against the swath of skin between his testicles and anus.” Episode ??? 35:43 - 38:09 - Episode 02: Holding a Stranger's Hand 39:56 - I started taking the bus to work recently. I have about 35 minutes a day twice a day more to sit around and or stand than I used to. Aside from listening to fine podcasts of future McElroy’s how do you suggest I spend this extra time? Episode 04: Hey Jeffrey 41:46 - I’m currently looking for a new job. What are some excuses I could use to leave my current job early to go on interviews? If I go to any more doctors’ appointment they’re going to think something seriously is wrong with me. Episode 07: Bill and Ted's Most Tender Engagement 43:21 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Simmons, who asks: HELP MY LITTLE BABY SISTER DRANK BEER? hi one of my little baby sisters who is 11 months old jus drank some beer she didnt drink alot and she dosent seem affected by it but my mom is freakin out and yellin at all of us and but i think she is fine and my mom dosent think so can anyone help and NO BU||**** serious anwers only Episode 05: Mega-Jessup 45:17 - Episode ??? 51:18 - Episode 06: Time Travel President 54:02 - Peeing in the shower: yay or nay? 57:35 - Hi guys, so I have a problem I was hoping you could help me with. I like this girl a lot but sadly she's crazy about my best friend. He doesn't like her back- he likes her best friend- so I really wanna ask this girl out, but I know she doesn't like me- she likes my best friend- so should I ask her out now? Or wait it out and hope she gets over my friend? 59:53 - FY - From your experience, does TJ Maxx administer a drug test to potential employees? Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Donor Episodes